fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Kristopher Adigojulmovyz
Kristopher “Quick Brown Fox” Adigojulmovyz used to be an Anime Russian special agent. Eventually, he decided that this life of conspiracy and subterfuge wasn't for him, and he began to follow what he believed was his true calling: educating children. Since then, he has wandered the world and, with the help of his trusty dictionary and his Epithet, Kristopher teaches youths about the wonders of literacy. He also uses his special training to protect innocents in danger, making good use of the life he had before. Powers As a former special agent, Kristopher is quite the physically adept man. His Talent, "Anime Russian Bear", gives him extra damage on his "Dictionary" basic weapon due to extensive training with "book combat", while his ability "Agent Quick Brown Fox" has him suplex a nearby enemy as an interrupt, potentially stunning them in the process. However, Kristopher's current manifestation of his Epithet has given him another side to his powerset based entirely in his Passive: "ABC 123". This has Kristopher roll 2d21, each corresponding to a consonant, and 1d5, each corresponding to a vowel. He then receives all three letters to store for use in abilities, and they can be discarded at any time. His other two abilities take advantage of this Passive, with "Person, Place, or Thing" allowing him to group his letters together to summon something related to the formed word, and "I'd Like to Buy a Vowel" letting him receive a letter of his choice and immediately follow up with a letter based ability of his choice. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 0 Kristopher was one of the original six contestants in the in-universe season of DBA, participating in its test session. He was ready to experience an adrenaline rush akin to the old days, but unfortunately, the world didn't seem to be on his side. Many of the letters he received were incompatible with each other, and aside from knocking out Roland Peierls while he was already weak, his biggest contribution was putting Cam Era on the ropes with a powerful gust. However, this technique used up the remaining portion of Kristopher's stamina, and even then, Cam was able to barely hold onto the arena's edge and survive. Possibly due to his poor luck, or potentially due to realizing that DBA was a shitshow he no longer wanted to be a part of, Kristopher never returned to the tournament. - Episode 50 Kristopher appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. Upon coming face to face with the party, he rolled to receive letters from his Passive, got two Q's and an X, got very discouraged and simply left the arena much like his original departure from DBA after Episode 0. Trivia * Kristopher's final attempt to knock Cam out of the arena in DBA Episode 0, in which he used his last bit of remaining stamina to do so, is the act that helped establish the rule in DBA that "using an ability that would knock you out results in the ability getting a small power boost à la Dragon Ball". Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters